1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage brewing structure and in particular to warmer station means for use in connection with the brewing and serving of beverages, such as coffee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the dispensing of brewed beverages, such as coffee, it is desirable to maintain the brewed beverage at serving temperature over a period of time such as where the brewed beverage is provided in a decanter or the like. To effect such maintained warming, warming stations are provided having heater means for heating the decanter suitably to maintain the beverage therein at the desired serving temperature.
An example of such a heating means mounted in a beverage brewing apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,273 of Harvey R. Karlen, owned by the assignee hereof.
In the beverage brewing apparatus disclosed in the Karlen patent, the apparatus includes a housing structure having a warmer station in a forwardly projecting lower portion thereof for carrying a decanter below a brewing cartridge removably mounted to an upper portion of the cabinet. Hot water is provided from a heating tank within the cabinet, being delivered therefrom as the result of the delivery of cold water to an upper basin within the cabinet displacing hot water from the heating tank to the brewing cartridge.
A cover is provided overlying the basin for providing controlled access to the basin when desired.
It is further conventional to provide warmer stations independently of the beverage brewing apparatuses. Illustratively, such warmer stations may be located in different locations within a restaurant for maintaining previously brewed coffee at serving temperature.